


Heaven Help Us

by PastelGalaxy13



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Gerard Way, BDSM, Bondage, Demon Frank Iero, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Ice Play, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxy13/pseuds/PastelGalaxy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot, but that's nothing new, Gerard's used to this by now. The heat surges up his back and causes his spine to roll with shudders to get used to the new temperature. His white wings flap a few times as he gets used to standing firmly on the ground before they fold in, disappearing back under the skin of his shoulder blades. The musky smell is heavy, and it's almost overbearing, but Gerard doesn't care. He's only here for one thing, and as soon as he gets it, he'll be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We all go to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Graphic Violence, for anyone who is affected by this.  
> My second fic on this account. I hope you enjoy! (:

It's hot, but that's nothing new, Gerard's used to this by now. The heat surges up his back and causes his spine to roll with shudders to get used to the new temperature. His white wings flap a few times as he gets used to standing firmly on the ground before they fold in, disappearing back under the skin of his shoulder blades. The musky smell is heavy, and it's almost overbearing, but Gerard doesn't care. He's only here for one thing, and as soon as he gets it, he'll be gone.

He's greeted by two men, he knows them by name, he's come here so many times. "Boss wants to see you," one says, Bob. He has blonde hair that covers his forehead and swoops over his eyes and scruff on his chin. The other’s hair hangs low around his shoulders, a dark and greasy mess with chocolate brown eyes. His name is Robert, but he's known as Bert. He's short compared to Bob, and Gerard doesn't see much to him. He looks weak, like his entire body has been consumed by drugs and malnutrition, but he also knows Bert's strength is hidden, and he has a lot of it. 

As Gerard is escorted through the dark hallway, a spark of relief and excitement settles into the pit of his stomach, making his shoulders relax. They walk through a series of hallways until they come to a set of two large wooden doors, dark brown with intricate designs and two knockers. Bob goes ahead of them and pushes them open as he and Bert lead Gerard through the doorway and into a large chamber. It's almost like a ballroom in size, but with a long red carpet and torches lining the high wall with a large throne at the end of the room. Seated is a man in black, short dark hair and covered in tattoos. Frank Iero, the King of Hell. Gerard visibly shudders at this image, exhaling sharply as they continue to walk. 

As they get closer, Gerard recognizes the golden glow of the large chair, the black velvet that lines the seat and back as well as the stoned steps and platform where the throne and man are stationed. The three come to the end of the carpet just before the steps, and Bert and Bob part as Gerard steps forward and lets his eyes meet the brunette's. There's a second between the time they're eyes meet and the flicker in Frank’s before Gerard gets the signal and is down on his knees, arms behind his back with his head bowed in submission, something that seemed to come as second nature to him anymore. As he watches the floor he hears a shift in the man's position, but keeps his eyes cast downward the entire time. 

Frank leans his forearm on the arm of his throne, ring covered fingers rubbing at his chin, jaw, and over his lips. He stares down at the angel, just enjoying the view for a long time. He takes in his pretty pale skin, the long red hair that just brushes those barely covered shoulders, and those long eyelashes that shield Frank's view of his eyes. Those beautiful butterscotch eyes that swarm with so many different colors that he almost forgets how to breathe and can get lost for hours trying to count them. 

Frank has to admit, Gerard's probably one of the prettiest he's been in control of, and he's the most well behaved as well. Frank guesses it's because of the way the angel was trained and raised; to always do the right thing and follow the rules. He's taken plenty of angels before, he's also watched in complete satisfaction as they're kicked from heaven and fall to his will, their tattered and mangled from the fall. He's careful with this one, though, there's something about Gerard's purity that he doesn't want to ruin. 

Frank shifts in his seat once more, sitting up straighter as he settles back into his chair. "Gerard," he begins, knowing that Gerard will acknowledge he's being spoken to and look up. When he does, Frank carefully lifts himself out of his chair, his swagger smooth as he slants down the stone steps, "I haven't seen you lately. Is there a particular reason you're avoiding me, doll?" He asks, now standing directly in front of the kneeling angel. He curls his fingers around Gerard's chin and lifts his head up so that they're looking at each other. 

Gerard doesn't answer right away, and Frank tightens his grip, yanking the angel's face forward. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the rules already. Do we have to start training all over again?" He asks, his voice slightly harsh. He can practically feel the shift of Gerard's jaw between his fingers as he swallows, his Adam's Apple bouncing visibly behind the stretched skin of his throat. He's scared, and it's so refreshing for Frank to know that he's the one causing it. 

"No, sir, no reason," Gerard says carefully, his voice soft as he speaks. This isn't good enough for Frank, because he tightens his grip and let's heat radiate from his fingertips, burning fingerprints into the redhead's jaw. Gerard hisses and gasped, trying to pull away and that's the first mistake he makes, because Frank's response it quick and expected. He shoves Gerard back onto the floor, a look of disgust on his face. 

"You've lost your senses," he says, calm at first, though his voice increases in volume and hostility, "Who are you to- to fight against me? You're in no position," he snaps, eyes taking a black curtain form. After a second, of glaring, Frank turns his head and looks up at his men. "Take him to my chambers. He'll wait there until I'm ready." He says, looking back at Gerard, "Until I’m ready, because this is my kingdom, Gerard, my domain, and you're under my control. You don't run the show, do you understand me?" He asks, snatching Gerard up by his hair, pulling him to his feet while earning a gasp and covered cry from his submissive. He watches intently as Gerard nods and tries to show little reaction to the impossibly tight grip in his hair, but the pain is evident in his eyes. 

"Good, you've finally managed to do something right," Frank mutters, bringing his freehand up to curl under Gerard's chin again, tracing his thumb against the soft pink marks he'd made earlier. He hums, satisfied with them before he runs the pad of his thumb up the redhead's chin and over his bottom lip before he pushes it roughly in between the two without an invitation. His nail catches the gum tissue of Gerard's upper set of teeth and Frank can tell by the way the redhead flinches halfway, but stops himself before Frank responds. Instead of getting violent again like Gerard expects, Frank simply smiles, running the pad of his thumb along the small set of teeth in some sort of test before it finds the pink muscle, running over the taste buds of Gerard's tongue. The muscle flexes and curls around Frank's skin, and Frank knows the angel is trying to taste him, to familiarize himself with it once more. 

Frank let's him do this, earning an appreciative and thankful sound in response. The King's dark eyes watch the way Gerard's lips tighten and pull his thumb into the knuckle, sucking and swirling his tongue obscenely while the tattooed hand curls gently around the back of his head to guide him slowly. Frank finds it beautiful, the deep flush on his cheeks and the heavily lids that seem to close over those window eyes. 

After a second or two, Frank pushes the tip of his thumb against the back of Gerard's throat, causing the angel to lose his rhythm and gag. Frank takes the opportunity of a now open throat to pull his thumb out and replace them with his index and middle fingers, slipping them down into the ring of Gerard's trachea, feeling it close around his fingers. He's not gagging anymore, he's coughing and his eyes water. As much as Frank loves seeing Gerard enjoying himself, he also needs to see him in some kind of agony. 

Finally, Frank decides it's enough and pulls his fingers from Gerard's mouth, dragging his bottom lip and saliva coated fingers down, tracing them back over his chin and to the center of his throat, where he presses hard. Gerard's coughing pauses for just a second before he gasps and falls back, choking on his breath. Frank smirks and waves his hand in a dismissing motion before Bob yanks the angel up, and drags him back towards the door. Frank gives one final smile before Gerard disappears, settling back comfortably in his seat once more.


	2. I'll Be Granting Your Permission 'Cause You Haven't Got A Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted this last night, but due to deadlines and the time it was, I didn't go through and edit my work. I went through this morning and fixed what I saw was wrong and if there are any errors, please feel free to let me know and I'll change them! Thanks so much for baring with me~

Gerard sits on the edge of a large bed, his hands trailing over the dark blue duvet. He's fairly familiar with it, given that he spends countless nights on top of it. He traces small patterns on the fabric, his breathing even as he listens for footsteps outside. It's only been a little while, he's sure, but it always feel so much longer when Frank makes him wait. It only makes him want it more. They'd just tossed him in here, told him to say put, and so here he is. Gerard gets lost in his thoughts, so it's not long before he's drifting off into a world of imagination and fantasy. He thinks about a lot, but Frank is on his mind more than the other things. 

The room has a dark aura about it, but Gerard has become accustomed to it, he's even grown to like it. It helps to keep the mood, although there really isn't much of a mood to be focused on when he's in subspace. The walls are a pale gray with black designs painted over the lighter shade with lanterns lining the drywall near the ceiling. The flooring is carpeted with a pale gray, knitted rug that stretches across the room, touching each wall easily. There is a dark fabric that run up the high bedposts, holding up a canopy-like structure that reminds Gerard of the night sky. It’s dark and see-through so the gray of the ceiling looks like scattered stars, though dull, shining through the fabric at certain places.

There is also a fireplace and desk on the other side of the room, glowing orange with embers and wood while radiating heat around the room to keep it comfortable, only it’s a little too warm for Gerard, but he knows it’s only because he’s not used to the temperature. His eyes just land on the desk when he hears voices and shuffling outside the door, a change in energy accompanying it. Gerard’s back straightens almost immediately as a wave of heat and desperation takes him over and he knows Frank is doing it. It’s hard to keep a composed sense of himself when the door swings open, and he is sure Frank can sense it even more by the gleam in his eye and the mischievous smirk playing on his lips. 

Frank takes a few leazure strides into the room, flicking his wrist and letting the door swing shut behind him which causes a gust to rush towards them, passing Frank and blowing Gerard’s hair out of his face and back over his shoulders. The air is heavy with a tense heat, but also with silence that echoes between the two, bouncing off every dark wall. They keep each other’s gaze for what seems like minutes to Gerard and it makes his anxiety spike for just a second before Frank beckons for him to stand, to which he quickly obeys. 

Gerard stands silently, folding his hands behind his back, watching the floor beneath his bare feet. He is careful not to move too much, despite anxious waves that circulate through his body and threaten to make him start to fidget. He listens to the silence that hinders the room before Frank begins to walk toward him in a slow fashion. There’s a hand that lands on Gerard’s arm, the fingers slowly moving their way up to his shoulder and across the skin there before it’s moving to the back and Frank is circling him, looking him up and down in an analyzing way. 

Frank’s fingers trail their way down Gerard’s spine and push into the space between his vertebrae of his lower back, the other hand resting on his shoulder. “Shoulders back, back straight,” he ordered, gaining a soft noise and Gerard's height to increase an inch or so. Gerard is taller than Frank by a few inches, but they both know in physical strength and weight he doesn’t compare. Gerard closes his eyes and exhales shakily as Frank slowly slides the flat of his hand up his back again, causing it to arch forward slightly. When he gets there, the King’s fingers curl carefully into the red strands of hair before he traps Gerard with a tight arm around his waist and a sharp hold in his hair, pulling them flush against one another. 

The angel’s arms are caught between Frank’s chest and his back, and Frank likes it that way. He yanks Gerard’s head back by his hair until he hears a yelp and then a weak moan, pressing his lips gently to the space of skin just behind Gerard’s ear. 

“You’re so pretty,” Frank kisses the skin of Gerard’s neck once, open mouthed and wet before sucking and pulling off, “so sweet and delicious,” he nips at the line of his jaw, “I could just eat you up, you know that?” This time, Frank’s voice comes from deep in his throat, a harsh sound that has Gerard melting in seconds. “I think you know that, and you take advantage of what I offer you.You come and go as you please and I think you’re beginning to over stay your welcome.” 

Gerard feels a wave of fear rush through him at the sudden thought that Frank would send him away, but it only lasts until Frank whips them both around and shoves Gerard face down over the edge of the mattress, his lower half completely exposed and vulnerable. Frank turns Gerard’s head so that it’s buried sideways into the duvet and he can still breathe. From there, he trails his fingers down the side of the angel’s pale throat, moaning lowly at the feeling of the heavy thud from his pulse giving up just how worked up he is. He smirks and wraps his fingers around Gerard’s throat, digging into the soft flesh with his fingers. He kneads and squeezes, letting every muscle and tendon move around between his hold while he listens to the soft whimpers and cries of his victim. Gerard is choking and panting, gasping and clawing at the sheets, but Frank just finds it amusing to watch. When Gerard’s face finally turns that soft shade of red-almost-purple, he lets his fingers still and takes his hand away. In it’s place is a thick and strapped collar, the pendon gleaming in the dim light. Frank turns the collar so that the hook is facing him and at the back of Gerard’s neck. 

“Arms behind your head,” Frank commands, the palms of his hands pushing Gerard’s hips deep into the mattress as he watches with expectant eyes. Gerard doesn’t hesitate, he brings his arms up and folds them, crossing them at the wrist right at the back of his neck. “Good boy,” Frank praises, digging his fingertips into the front of Gerard’s hips, which are raised off the mattress from their current position. Once Gerard is completely still, there’s a flash of light and his hands are bound, the ties at his wrist looped into the hook of his collar to make sure he can’t move without hurting himself. The position is uncomfortable, he doesn’t care for the cramping of his shoulders, but the drive of adrenaline is what keeps his mind off of that minor factor. 

Frank hums and watches Gerard, moving his hips forward so that they’re flush together and he can pin the angel’s thighs to the side of the mattress. He slowly runs his hands up the male’s sides, causing the thin fabric of his shirt to ride up and follow the trail of Frank’s hands. He notes the way the angel’s spine arches upward in an attempt to get closer to the warmth, and Frank smirks. He takes the opportunity to press his steaming palms down just a little more as he reaches the tip of the curve, and relishes in the sudden whimper and the withdraw that emits from Gerard. He takes this a step further and pushes the angel down into the bed so that his spine is curved in the opposite direction and he can not get away. Again, Frank sends waves of heat into the skin, watching as Gerard yelps and squirms, his skin sizzling and burning under the touch.

Frank closes his eyes and hums, moving his hands upward, exposing the now red skin to the air of the room. He can tell how much pain Gerard feels just by the way he pushes his face deeper into the duvet as if to hide from something. He’s also shaking, and that’s a sign Frank knows all too well. Alas, he’s the King of Hell and none of this does much to him besides drive him to do more. 

He lowers himself so that he can attach his mouth to the base of Gerard’s spine. He presses a single open mouthed kiss there before slowly dragging the tip of his tongue up, over the vertebrae and between the divots, tasting him and familiarizing himself once again. Frank loves the taste of a struggling and scared angel, he loves to taste the faint salty taste of stress and worry, but he loves the sweet scent of arousal. He gets more out of this than anything else, there’s something about tearing something so pure apart and watching it melt to his will.

With Gerard, Frank can see it over and over again because Gerard’s so strong he can fight what’s pulling him in, but he’s so heavily addicted that he’ll keep coming back and that’s Frank’s favorite thing, to watch him leave glowing so bright and satisfied with himself, and coming back so helpless and desperate, so lost and in need of what Frank will give him on the drop of a feather.

Frank’s fingertips dance across the sides of Gerard’s body as his tongue continues to move, all the way up until he reaches the rope binding the redhead’s wrists. He lifts his tongue and closes his lips as he slowly starts to sit back up, drawing his nails down the skin they are attached to. Once there, Frank yanks Gerard’s hips up, lifting him enough before he grabs the back of his thighs and pushes his entire frame onto the mattress, that way his hips and bottom are high and exposed to the entire room. In less than a second, Frank has the sides of the angel’s bottoms slit the whole way down the sides of his legs by his fingertips, watching them fall right off and onto the mattress underneath Gerard. 

“Don’t move unless I tell you to,” Frank orders, and Gerard doesn’t even respond. He doesn’t have to, he’s so deep into subspace that Frank can take one look at his face and know he’ll obey, but that doesn’t mean he’s satisfied. He glares and brings his hand down flat, the cup of his hand catching the skin of Gerard’s thigh hard before his fingernails dig deep into the flesh. “Acknowledge me, fucking disrespectful whore.” 

Gerard’s entire body tenses as he gasps, “y-yes, sir.” This is when things begin to pick up, when Frank is absolutely positive that Gerard is in the right place for all of this to work. The demon’s trained him so well that almost as soon as he enters those doors, Gerard fall right into his subspace and it makes things so much easier.  
Frank can still remember their first meeting, he thought he was never going to get into that pretty little head. Gerard was so strong willed and not tempted easily. He fought and repeatedly misbehaved until Frank had to go to the most extreme lengths. It was then when he finally broke the angel, and he hasn’t been the same since. He doesn’t fight, he takes it and he loves it more than anything.

Frank huffs and shoves Gerard forward so that he’s flat on his stomach, but forces his legs apart as he climbs up and situates himself between them. He won’t touch him yet, not how Gerard wants him to, he hasn’t earned it. Frank still has so much he wants to do, and he knows Gerard is just anticipatingly waiting in desperation for it. Frank shifts and moves so that his knees hold and dig into the back of the angel’s calves and kneecaps, removing his own shirt and throwing it onto the floor before he reaches down, stationing one hand on his hip as the other grabs his bound wrists and yanks him up. 

Gerard’s wearing just the thin top, and his back hits Frank’s muscular and ink covered front so that they’re flush together. Frank wraps a strong arm around the angel’s middle and keeps him pinned back while the other runs it’s way down, fingers tracing over his still marked jaw, and then across his lips. This causes Gerard to flinch, being reminded of the last time Frank touched him like this, but Frank isn’t worried about those right now. He continues downward, down the front of his throat and then spreads his fingers apart to cover and take both sides of the area. 

The curve of his hand stations itself against the front of Gerard’s throat as his thumb wraps around the right and the rest of his fingers take the left. He just rests his hand there for a few seconds, teasing him. Frank focuses on the way Gerard’s breath hitches every few seconds, readying himself for when Frank’s hand tightens it’s grip. Frank just grins mischievously before he lets his hand drop to Gerard’s chest and play with the fabric of his shirt.

Frank listened to the way the angel’s breath slowly begins to even out and then a quiet sigh of relief leaves him. Of course this only makes Frank smirk and as soon as he’s sure Gerard’s empty of any air, he snatches his throat up in his hand and squeezes impossibly tight, pulling him back so that he’s crushing his windpipe. “Tricked you,” he growls, letting his nails bite into the skin as Gerard chokes and struggles. Frank leans his head down and takes the strap of Gerard’s tank top in between his teeth and whips his head, yanking until the fabric shreds and the shirt is hanging off of Gerard, in place by only one shoulder. 

“Look at you,” he purrs, enjoying the sight of the angel struggling, “you look so pathetic, like a filthy fucking whore. But that’s what you are, aren’t you? You’re a disgusting slut, and the only way anyone will ever even look at you is if you spread your legs wide open and let them take you. Isn’t it?” His voice causes Gerard’s skin to bares goosebumps. He chokes and tightens his hands into fists, still bound behind his neck with painful rope burn from his struggling. 

Finally, Frank lets his throat go, but they fall forward until Gerard’s head is sideways on the mattress and his lower half is up in the air. Frank is still flush against him, butting his nose against Gerard’s shoulder as he kisses the bare skin, moaning against it.

“You do awful things to me, Gerard, you don’t even know.” He mutters, his arm still secure around the angel’s waist to keep him in place as his other hand continues it’s path down the angel’s front. It’s slow and Gerard pants, still trying to catch his breath the best that he can all the while trying to make sure he doesn’t push down into Frank’s hand.

Frank’s hand passes down past Gerard’s ribcage and around to his side, just barely touching as it follows the curve to his hip. He doesn’t stop there, he pushes the palm of his hand along the angel’s waist and stops when he’s parallel to Gerard’s naval. Purring, Frank noses against his ear and brushes his fingers along Gerard’s pelvic area and slowly begins to creep lower. Gerard breathes out a breath when he gets the idea, keeping himself in place as he waits, but Frank doesn’t go where Gerard thinks, and he just keeps moving. 

Suddenly, Gerard’s heart begins to pound and he instinctively pushes up into Frank’s chest, giving a noise of protest. Frank just hushes him and seals their lips in an immediately rough kiss as he feels his way in between Gerard’s legs. There’s a second between the demon’s fingers kneading and sliding in between the redhead’s cheeks, rubbing slowly against his dry entrance and Gerard’s shouting, trying to push off. Frank keeps him in place because he knows there isn’t much damage he can do with one digit, dry or not. 

He just smirks and bites down into the skin of Gerard’s neck, growling. “That’s it, let me hear you. Open that throat,” he says, pushing the finger in just a little more, just to the second knuckle; about half way. He notices Gerard turning his head to push it into the mattress, but Frank doesn’t like that. He moves the arm around Gerard’s waist up so that he can grab his jaw and turn his head. “Oh no, you’re not hiding,” he snarls, “don’t tell me you’re scared of daddy hearing you. Because I’m not,” he shoves what’s left of his finger forward until it completely disappears and Gerard is yelling, “I want them to hear you, every single one of them. Let the Heavens open up and see just what you are.” 

Tears brim Gerard’s eyes, and he knows it’s sick, but he can’t say he wants Frank to stop. It hurts, it’s ridiculously painful, but that’s what he wants. He needs the pain and he knows Frank knows it too, it’s why they do this, they work in sync. Gerard needs the pain, Frank needs to cause it. 

Frank curls his finger upward, kneading the tip against Gerard’s warm walls until he pushes itup and Gerard’s whole body curls in on itself, or it would have if the larger male’s arm wouldn’t have been preventing it. He’s half moaning, but half pleading, and it’s music to Frank’s ears. He can feel the twitching of his hips start, his own erection straining against the fabric of his jeans. Before he can even stop himself, he pulls the digit from Gerard’s body and pushes himself up onto his knees. “Floor, on your knees, now.” He snarls, snapping his fingers and freeing Gerard’s wrists as he drags him to the floor by his hair. 

Gerard follows through with Frank’s movements, finding himself on his knees in less than a second with how eager the larger man seems to be. The redhead is still shaking, trying to gather himself as one of Frank’s hands keep it’s hold in his hair, the other urgently working at his belt. Frank glares down and pulls the red strands hard, hard enough that he’s sure he’ll have some in his hand when he lets go, but he doesn’t care. 

“Fucking, you can’t do anything can you?” He snaps, moving his hand down to choke Gerard again as he finally gets his jeans unbuttoned, “I always have to do all the work. You should be doing this shit, not me.” He pushes the tight denim down around his thighs, just enough to get his length free. “Don’t tell me you’re going to make me get myself off too, because if that’s the fucking case, don’t expect me to give you shit.”

Before Gerard has time to react, Frank has him by the back of the head and is guiding him forward. Gerard just closes his eyes and opens his mouth, but he just makes it before Frank is snapping his hips forward and his length almost fully disappears into the redhead’s mouth. 

Gerard’s mouth is so warm and wet, and it’s cliche to say, but there’s really no other way to describe it. When he hollows his cheeks, the slippery walls rub against the length of his erection and make a moan of pleasure pass from the back of his throat. He bites the inside of his lip and growls, forcing Gerard’s head down. When the head of his member hits the back of Gerard’s throat, he watches the redhead choke and it makes his eyes darken in lust. 

He’s coughing and trying to pull back, but Frank doesn’t allow him, he forces him to keep still and shifts his hips so that he can get deeper, but Gerard just won’t relax enough to get his throat open. He growls and pulls out, smacking the redhead across the face before grabbing him by the hair again. He almost feels bad for the red mark he’s left on the boy’s cheek, but he doesn’t, he’s only turned even more by this sight. Gerard looks so violated and cracked, but he can see just how much the angel loves it. 

“You really are a goddamn slut, aren’t you? Just fucking look at yourself, practically begging for me to ruin you.” Frank snarls, gripping Gerard’s jaw. Gerard lets out a noise and closed his eyes, finally letting his lips fall open willingly. Frank’s glare turns into a pleased gaze as he loosens his hold on the marked area. He lets his hand fall to Gerard’s shoulder and Gerard leans forward, taking matters into his own hands. 

He closes his eyes and reaches forward, his fingers wrapping around the base of Frank’s slick length as he presses his lips to the tip. His tongue flicks and circles the slit, tasting the bitter liquid that finds it’s way onto his tongue and slides down his throat with his saliva. He opens his eyes when he feels Frank’s hand curl into the back of his hair and hears him breathe out slowly, looking up through his eyelashes as he wraps his his lips around the crown gently. 

Frank’s expression is something Gerard’s seen plenty of times, it’s blank, but he’s trying to keep it that way. It’s clear he’s so close to breaking into bliss, and Gerard feels nothing but satisfaction. He takes a breath and closes his eyes again before he begins to take the other male deeper into his mouth, humming slowly in order to open his throat. His tongue works it’s way against the shaft, licking and swirling in just the perfect way that Frank finally moans and drops his head back, holding the back of Gerard’s neck in a tight, but careful hold. He doesn’t need to guide Gerard anymore. 

Gerard’s head bobs slowly as he works himself until Frank’s head passes the back and enters his throat, sliding down much easier. He moans softly when Frank pulls at his hair gently, sending Gerard right into action. He begins to bob his head in a steady rhythm, removing his hand and moving them both to hold onto the backs of the man’s thighs. His movements are smooth and long, no struggle or problems when it comes to keeping pace. 

Frank’s member pulses in his mouth, the hard vein against his tongue pushing against his buds as his teeth press down into the skin and he shivers, his breath escaping him in short intervals through his nose. He can hear Frank’s breath pick up as well, and the amount of fluid he swallows increases. He’s sure the demon is coming close just by his actions, by the way he takes Gerard by the hair and pulls him off, moaning at the cool air hitting his wet member. 

After Gerard’s mouth is off of him, Frank takes himself in his hand and begins to stroke himself in a tight fist, quick and steady strokes pushing him up higher and higher. He has to keep from throwing his head back so that he can make sure he’s aiming correctly. He bites down on his bottom lip and moans brokenly, nails pushing into his skin just before he’s there and he’s moaning loudly, his hips snap forward into his hand and sticky liquid hits Gerard’s face in short streaks. He doesn’t stop stroking himself until he can barely stand anymore and he’s milked himself to the best he can, and when he finally does stop, Gerard’s face is covered and Frank is panting, staring down at Gerard as if he were the most beautiful work of art he’s ever created. To Frank, he is, Gerard is perfect, and Frank might be in love, or so he thinks before deeming it impossible. 

Gerard’s eyes are closed and when he opens them again, he catches Frank’s gaze. It’s cloudy and satisfied, and Gerard lets out a noise when he’s lifted from his knees by his hand and lead back to the bed. “Up on your hands and knees,” Frank says, and Gerard obeys right away, climbing back up onto the mattress and finding his position rather quickly. His face is still a mess, but he doesn’t pay any attention to the filth because Frank is in front of him, with a rag, carefully cleaning off his skin. He doesn’t know where it came from, but when he opens his eyes, he remembers the bowl he noticed before on Frank’s desk. 

“Stay here while I go gather what I need, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Frank says after he finishes cleaning Gerard off, gazing down at him with heavy eyes. As if recent events hadn’t just occurred, Frank’s eyes are dark again and he snaps his fingers, watching as ropes swing from under the bed and bind each of the angel’s limbs, keeping him in place. “Oh, sweetheart. We’re not finished yet, not even close.” He smirks before he climbs off the bed and leaves the room without another word, leaving Gerard frustrated and tied to the mattress pathetically.


	3. Surrender The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally managed to finish this fic. I may do a sequel, but this fic really was just supposed to be a one-shot that ended up being like three chapters. Let me know how you like it, I know a lot of people have been waiting for the end.

“Boss, we got one,” The voice isn’t deep, but it’s buried in the person’s chest to make it sound more masculine. Gerard can’t see where he is, or who’s holding him because he’s burning, especially around his eyes and face. He doesn’t remember seeing the flames, he just knows he was taken right out of the air. 

Someone is carrying him, but he knows it isn’t the same person speaking because of where the voice comes from. It’s somewhere ahead of them, or him. He doesn’t know because he still can’t feel much of anything, just pain. He tries to open his eyes to look around, but he appears to be blind and he panics for moment before he starts to gain his his sense of touch back. There’s cloth around his eyes and his head, but he can’t tell if it’s meant to help him or not. It sticks to the sides of his face and stings terribly, so he assumes it must be some form of bandage, maybe. 

~

Gerard can remember the day his life went wrong and he turned his back on everything he knew or loved. The day still haunts him and it’s all he sees when he closes his eyes, like a movie you regret seeing, but you’re so drawn to it that you just can’t stop watching it to see if you’ll like it again the next time you see it. 

~

He hits the floor and hears a disturbing sound, only to realize he’s the one who made it. He’s been stripped of everything, he can feel it, the cold of the stone floor against the skin of his side and legs. It’s humiliating and degrading and Gerard isn’t sure if he’s crying or just bleeding from his eyes. It wouldn’t surprise him if he was doing both with the amount of pain he feels. 

~

Gerard’s never had a reason to be self-destructive. He didn’t have a broken childhood or home, never had any hardships at all, really. In Heaven you’re created with a purpose that you carry on throughout eternity. There’s no birth, and there is no death, just existing. You have no struggle or reason for displeasure, there’s just grace. But in Heaven, there is no rank, there is no reason for competition or conflict, everything is just perfect. 

~

There’s movement and Gerard flinches, but the only thing he feels is the unwinding of whatever is shielding his eyes. When the fabric finally drops and he’s blinded by an orange light, he blinks quick and looks around in attempt to help his eyes adjust, but he feels someone grab his jaw and tilt his head up towards the ceiling. His face burns and he can still feel where his skin bares burns from the attacks. When his sight does return to him, he’s staring up at a man covered heavily in tattoos and black-out eyes. 

“What’s your name and title?” The man asks, and Gerard knows him immediately. Frank Iero, better known as Lucifer, or Satan himself. 

Gerard swallows and lets out a shaking breath, though it isn’t out of fear anymore, it’s out of anger. “Gerard Way,” he says through his teeth, eyes dark as he glares, “Guardian,” despite the anger and defense he ready to use, he knows that he’s outnumbered and he’s no match for the King of Hell. 

He watches Frank smirk, obviously acknowledging his anger and distaste. The man in all black crouches lower and grins in a mocking manner, wiping his tears away, “Well, Gerard the Guardian Angel, welcome to Hell.”

~

Gerard knows why he keeps coming back, it’s because he just can’t stay away. It’s not that he wants to be on this side, or even that he’s looking to be rebellious. It’s the need for change, the need for damage and anger and pain. Gerard needs to feel like he has no control, he needs to know that he’s not perfect and he has flaws. He needs fighting and conflict and competition. Frank, despite all the bad, makes him feel special, and even if it’s in a sick, twisted way, he needs to be broken and to feel struggle in order to work. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he feels a finger hook into the strap of his shirt and tear it, leaving the now unsupported tank top hanging off of him by his back. Gerard flinches slightly, not expecting to be shaken out of his mind so suddenly. When he looks up, Frank is watching him with careful eyes, raising a questioning brow. 

“Did I startle you?” He asks, and Gerard just turns his head and looks down at the sheets underneath him in response. He hears Frank snort and move behind him, pulling the shirt down his body and let it fall around his knees against the mattress. “I want you at the head of the mattress,” Frank says as he runs his hands teasingly up Gerard’s thighs, his fingers curling around his hips as he leans over him and kisses at his shoulder slowly. Gerard makes a small noise and closes his eyes, shivering slightly as he lets his head fall between his arms.

Frank’s body is warm against his own, and he doesn’t realize until now just how much he’s missed this feeling. The feeling of being covered in Frank completely, feeling the weight against his back and the heavy hands touching all over his body like they do. 

Gerard waits until he feels Frank sit back up and give him more room, to get rid of the restraints to move at all. When he finally gets himself to move again, he crawls up the center of the bed, making sure that his movements are slow and steady. His back arches and his bottom bounces, hips swaying with every step he takes with his knees. Gerard finally reaches where Frank wants him, and he turns to sit on the bed. He watches Frank with observing eyes, but Frank is already on his tail and as soon as Gerard is seated, the dark haired male grabs his thighs and yanks him forward so he’s in between the angel’s legs. Gerard’s breath hitches and he nearly falls back, but he catches himself on his elbows just in time. They move in unison, and as Gerard falls back Frank follows, hands clamped tight on the flesh of the angel’s thighs. He knows they’ll leave bruises, but neither of them care. 

Gerard’s head falls back and Frank kisses his way down the pale flesh, not bothering to start out small. He marks the skin in large purple marks, deep enough that they’ll last weeks if not longer. Gerard isn’t willing to stop him, all he can do is moan and press his hips up as his back arches. Frank’s hand travels down from the place on Gerard’s spine in between his shoulder blades, down the bumps that his vertebrae form to his lower back. Frank seems to take pride in Gerard’s reaction and pulls back. Their eyes meet, and for a second the redhead seems to catch something unfamiliar in the other’s eyes, but once it’s gone he shakes the idea away and focuses more on what Frank is doing. 

“Put your arms up,” Frank commands, though his voice is quiet and calm. Gerard does as he’s told and he pushes himself up enough to raise his arms above his head. Frank wraps an arm around the angel’s lower back to support him, letting him fall back enough to give him a slope before he runs the fingers of his free hand down the center of Gerard’s chest, down his abdomen and past his navel. When Frank reaches the middle of the faint strip of hair that starts just under the angel’s belly button, he pulls his hand into a fist before snapping his fingers and Gerard’s arms are suspended above his head, attached to a chain connected to the bar across the top of the frame by the ceiling. 

Frank listens to Gerard’s breath hitch in his throat and he smirks, reaching forward to catch his jaw in his own inked hand, strong fingers gripping the skin to pull him forward as much as he can. He pulls until he and Gerard’s lips are barely touching and his arms are stretched painfully, sitting just like that for a few long seconds. When he’s ready, Frank slams their mouths together and claims the angel as his own again. Their tongue battle for first and while Frank is winning, Gerard doesn’t try as hard as he could. He likes it when Frank wins, it means he’s doing the right thing. When Frank pulls back, he drags Gerard bottom lip back and lets it smack back against his teeth, an animalistic growl leaving him. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Frank hisses, digging his nails into Gerard’s thigh hard enough to have the redhead yelping and trying to pull back, “You like it when you frustrate me. You don’t even have to do anything, you just drive me fucking /crazy/.” He snarls, slapping Gerard’s thigh hard with his hand. 

“Frank!” Gerard moans, kicking his leg slightly before trying to force his legs closed. It’s hard with Frank in between them, physically impossible actually. He watches the way Frank’s face twists into sick satisfaction as he pulls Gerard’s thighs apart even more and pushes his own clothes hips forward, making Gerard groan and pull at the suspensions. 

“Look at at you, such a dirty little whore. I bet daddy’s proud of you, huh? I bet he’s watching you right now with a look of such disgust. But he won’t drop you, he can’t. You’ve technically done nothing wrong.” Frank purrs into Gerard’s ear, hands sliding up the set of milky thighs, his hips rolling slightly. “What if I fucked you right here? Stretched you open real nice and gave you everything you wanted right now? Do you know what would happen, Gerard?” His voice is soft and silky, but Gerard knows that sick, taunting tone.   
Gerard drops his head back and shivers, moaning shakily as he tries to pull away. He whimpers and bites his lip, breath coming in short gusts. Frank slaps him and grabs his jaw again. “Tell me, what’ll happen if drove into you like the filthy fucking slut you are?” He heats his fingertips up again, making Gerard cry out and arch his back.

“I’ll fall!” He cried, pushing his hips further down onto Frank’s, gaining a grunt and a sound of approval. 

Frank nods and runs his hand up Gerard’s side, and then up his arm. “You’ll fall, and you’ll be all mine. But see, I don’t need to take you to have you. You’re already mine without even touching you.” He says, leaning over to grab a bucket and set it beside them, snapping his fingers to light a few candles he has lined up. He licks over his lips and runs his fingers over Gerard’s throat, the other hand fumbling in the bucket of ice water before he pulls a few cubes out and plays with them in between his fingers. He smirks and slides one into his mouth, catching it between his teeth and rolling it a few times before he let it disappear under his tongue. One of his hands emerges from the water and carefully splays itself over Gerard’s chest, ice cold and startling. 

Gerard arches his back and gasps at the cold, his head dropping as his fingers twitch, arms trying to pull free from the restraints. He whimpers and bites his lip, making Frank smirk. “You can speak, Gerard.” Frank purrs when he swallowed the cube, leaning down to mouth at Gerard’s neck, his freezing tongue sliding from the base of his throat, all the way up behind Frank’s ear. He licks over his lips and kisses the skin, relishing in Gerard’s noises. The small whimpers and gasps he’s giving are so delicious, Frank could just eat him up. The demon purrs and reaches into the bucket one last time grabbing a fist full of the water before quickly pouring it into his mouth. He holds it in his cheeks, forcing Gerard’s mouth open. 

Gerard stares at him with wide eyes, but it’s too late. Frank is dripping the water from his own right down the redhead's throat. “Swallow.” He commands, and once Gerard stops struggling, he does as he’s told and swallows the water, gagging slightly. Frank hums in satisfaction and yanks the suspensions free from their hold, Gerard falling onto his back with his arms above his head. His eyes are dazed and fluttering, but Frank pulls him up and forces him onto his hands and knees. “You’re so close, Gerard, so close.” He hums in the angel’s ear, causing him to shiver and and moan softly. He barely notices Frank dipping down to drag his tongue up the slope of his spine, but when he does he moans again and pushes up into the warmth. 

Gerard feels the tip of Frank’s tongue, but it gets increasingly warmer until it’s burning and he cries out, arching back down towards the bed. Frank has a candle tipped forward, hot wax tracing its way down Gerard’s spine, zigzag lines filling him up. Frank is sure to wipe the wax away as soon as it hardens, blowing on the burns to soothe them. Gerard is writhing and moaning and Frank is watching him in complete adoration. He works the wax until he has his signature burned into Gerard’s shoulder. He wants Gerard to know who he belongs to every time he undresses. He wants him to remember who gave him those marks, and who takes care of him everyday he’s away. “Don’t move, stay there until it’s hardened.” He murmurs into Gerard’s side, lining his back in gentle kisses. 

Gerard does as he’s told and stays still despite the pain, his fingers clenching into the sheets. He presses into Frank’s kisses, which are now making their way downward. The redhead shudders in anticipation and breathes heavily, but as soon as he feels Frank part him and his hot breath on his entrance, Gerard is done for. He moans weakly and feels Frank chuckle, teasing him. He can feel stubble scratching, nails biting, and Frank’s hot breath trying to make him weaker than he was. Finally, as if Gerard hasn’t waited long enough, Frank’s tongue pokes against the skin and slides up. It makes the angel’s knees grow shaky and he moans, his head falling forward. Frank moans as well, his arm curling around Gerard’s thigh as he repeats his action, digging his tongue in a little deeper, curling it up. Gerard tastes the same, he’s sweat, and he’s so fucking pure that Frank wishes he could take all of his innocence and destroy it. But he doesn’t, everything in his life is ruined, he needs one good thing to make it even. 

Gerard is moaning louder and pressing back into the wet heat, his breath coming in quick intervals. Frank hums and pulls back, causing Gerard to cry out in frustration. Frank grabs him by the hair and pulls him back against his chest, burying his face in his neck. “On your back,” He half growls, half pleads. Gerard’s never heard Frank sound like this, but he does as he’s told and falls onto his back. His mouth if occupied in seconds and he tangles his fingers into the other’s hair, tugging slightly. Frank groans and slides his hands down Gerard’s sides, his tongue pushing into the other’s mouth. He slides his hand down the inside of the angel’s thigh and pushes it open, his fingers brushing his entrance again. Gerard’s back arches and he moans again, only this time when he does, Frank shoves two fingers into his mouth. “Suck,” He breathes, staring down at Gerard with hungry eyes. Gerard’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he tightens his lips around the other’s digits, sucking hard. He hollows his cheeks and Frank works his fingers in and out, back and forth, in and out of Gerard’s throat, curling and tangling them in the angel’s tongue. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Frank mutters and pulls his fingers out, slowly dragging them down Gerard’s chin, neck, chest and abdomen. He drags them all the way down until the wet digits reach their mark, teasing the angel’s hole slightly. Gerard moans at the words and lets his body go pliant under the other. Before he had time to reply, Gerard gasped and Frank was pressing a single digit in. The redhead arched up off the mattress and whined, his fingers tangling into the fabric of the sheets, “That’s it, baby boy. Just like that.”   
Gerard rolled his hips down into Frank’s hand, Frank working the single digit in and out slowly. After a while he takes to curling the finger up until he can hear Gerard practically crying in pleasure, writhing and glowing all at the same time. “Gotcha,” Frank purrs, leaning down to kiss down Gerard’s neck. He licks over his lips and rests his forehead on the angel’s chest, watching the way his hips sit sideways to give his arm enough room to do it’s job. He loves the way Gerard is rolling his hips down, just sucking him back in eagerly. 

He wonders what it would be like to be inside him right now, how loud he could make Gerard. The thought makes him growl and bite back a moan, carefully sliding a second finger into the angel. Frank knows he’s close, he’s been close since the beginning. Gerard is always quick to finish, and the demon doesn’t mind because of how much work he was leading up to it. He continues to work his fingers, spreading them and curling them rhythmically until Gerard’s body tenses up and the redhead arches his back, crying out. 

“Oh, Frank- please-” Frank doesn’t even have to be told, he shifts his body and sits up, pulling his fingers out to slam three in at the same time he wraps his fingers around Gerard’s throat. Gerard opens his mouth to cry out, but he can’t breath so all that’s left to do is jolt and tear at Frank’s wrist until he’s hit his climax, face purple from the lack of air. Frank lets his throat go and gives him the air to breathe while his other hand continues to rock into him, helping him through his orgasm. By the time he’s finished, Gerard is a panting mess and Frank’s wrists are covered in welding marks. 

They both lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. They’re silent, the room itself is silent except for Gerard’s breathing and the fire crackling in the background. After a moment, there’s a shift in the mattress and Gerard’s head is on Frank’s chest, his body pressed up against the other’s. Frank raises his eyebrows and gives a snort, but he folds one of his arms under his head while the other traces it’s way through the red hair atop of Gerard’s head. 

“I wish you would,” Gerard whispers, his fingers tracing over the ink that lines Frank’s chest. At first, Frank doesn’t understand, but then he realizes what Gerard is talking about and he immediately shakes his head. 

“Absolutely not,” He responds, shaking his head. 

Gerard sits up and turns to look at Frank, a frown forming on his lips. “You’ve done it before, to others. Why not me? I’m asking,” He says quickly, his heart racing. He watches as   
Frank sits up slowly and inhales heavily. He carefully lets out his breath, tucking Gerard’s hair behind his ear. 

“I said no. And that’s final, Gerard.” Frank says, his voice firm. Gerard just watches him and shakes his head, biting his quivering lip. He can feel his eyes start to burn and he forces himself to look away. He swallows, glaring at the comforter. 

“Fine,” He mutters, quickly wiping his eyes as he pushes himself up and uses his old shirt to clean himself up, snapping his fingers so that he’s dressed once more.   
Frank is silent as he watches the ceiling, almost glaring as there’s a flash of light and Gerard is gone. It’s quiet once more, and Frank is left in an empty bed with empty memories. 

“Heaven help us.” He whispers, because he knows Gerard will be back. He always comes back.


End file.
